


Rosoku

by chisakiichi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, ereri, levi has a candle obsession, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisakiichi/pseuds/chisakiichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a candle obsession, and Eren is forced to drag him out of the store.<br/>Translation: 'Rosoku' means candle in Japanese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosoku

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt suggested by the lovely ereri-l0ve, and this was partly self indulgent. Yes, I have a candle obsession as well.  
> My tumblr is essence0faugust, so yeah.

   Levi stood before the parallel mahogany shelves, scrutinizing the items with a contemplative stare. Multiple options presented themselves in the forms of glass jars, each filled with pigmented wax and an essence equivalent to its physical form. The selection was vast, variating in both color and season. From maple syrup to pure snow, and fresh lilacs to mango coconut. It was as though heaven transported its location to where he stood, and welcomed him with open arms.

   "I think I'll begin with the summer selection, considering the limited edition candles." He murmured to himself, carefully reaching up and removing the coral colored candle off the shelf. He held it in the palm of his hand, a small smile forming as his actions proceeded to remove the stainless steel lid. A strawberry aroma tinged with lemon infiltrated his senses immediately, causing him to close his eyes in contentment. He smelled it again voluntarily, relishing in the wave of pure satisfaction as it washed over him. He had to purchase this candle. It would be a choice with no regrets once it sat comfortably on the surface of his kitchen counter; filling the selected room with the essence of a summer day.

   He placed the lid back on the candle and moved it over to the side to purchase later. He still had many other candles to qualify. His next choice was a teal colored one, similar to the color of Eren's eyes. The image of him flooded his thoughts, causing his lips to form a small smile. As lovely as a person Eren was, he wasn't important at that moment, the candle was. As impatient as he could be Eren could wait, but his candle obsession could not.

   Levi removed the lid and inhaled the new aroma, letting a quiet gasp escape in the process. The candle emanated a fruity essence, particularly watermelon and pear. It smelled so sweet, a young child might have salivated over it. Needless to say, it was worthy of being purchased. He placed it adjacent to the other candle, and continued caving into his undeniable obsession.

   His next choice was a cream colored one labeled warm vanilla sugar, and after that a scarlet one labeled pumpkin spice. After those he tried green tea, cherry blossom, and blackberry. His purchase pile only grew as he discovered new scents; he was lost in his own little world until a rather harsh tug brought him back to reality.

   "Who the-" His sentence was cut short, realizing who it was that seeker his attention. "What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?" He spoke, turning back to focus on his previous activities until a hand clasped over his own.

   "Oh no, you've had plenty of time in here babe. I think it's time we head out." Eren replied, pulling on Levi's hand in the direction of the exit. Levi glared at his backside, standing firm and causing Eren to pause and face him once more.

   "I'm not finished here, give me ten more minutes."

   "Ten more minutes? You're adding ten more minutes to the _hour and a half_ you've already spent in here."

   Levi's eyes widened in disbelief at the statement, his mind not having the ability to fathom how that was possible. Had he really spent that long in here?

   "C'mon, we're leaving." Eren stated firmly, grasping Levi's hand again and stepping in the direction of the exit when a force tugged him back.

   "No.. We can't go yet. Please. Fine, give me five minutes. Just let me choose the candles I want." Levi pleaded, his eyes filled with desperation. He couldn't go home without a candle. If not eleven, at least six. He could manage somehow.

   "Oh my god, you're kidding right? Right. 'Kay, we're going." Without hesitation Eren pulled at Levi's hand, feeling his weight hold him back but that wasn't going to stop him. He was hungry and the mall closes in less than an hour. And he was hungry.

   "Eren, Eren no. Please please please no, you brat! No, I have unfinished business here." Levi cried out, drawing the attention of a few of the employees, earning themselves an audience to view their exit.

   "Levi, I am so hungry. You kept me waiting forever. And you have like, twenty candles at home! You'll survive." Eren grunted as he dragged, physically dragged Levi by his hand. He was small in frame but his weight was a solid number.

   "I have nine candles at home. Nine. That's not enough to last for the rest of the month, you shitty brat."

   "Yeah, well the food in out fridge is screaming my name."

   Levi let out a whine, sounding like a child deprived of a possession that it once held. In a way, the situation was similar.

   Somehow, Eren managed to drag out a whining Levi all the way back to the car, earning all types of stares from on lookers. Once they reached the car, Levi harshly tugged his hand out of Eren's grip, opening the passenger seat and slamming the door close. Eren let out a sigh, walking around the front of the car and getting into the driver's side. The ride was silent, save for the occasional sniff or cough. They arrived in front of the house, Levi so impatient to distance himself from Eren he exited the car before it could reach a full stop.

   He stood still on their porch, his mind so cloudy with disbelief that he forgot to snatch the keys from Eren before leaving. He could hear footsteps behind him growing in volume as they become closer, until he sensed a presence behind him and a pressure on his right shoulder.

   "Forgot I had the keys?"

   "Shut up."

   "Can't open the door until you move."

   "Shut up, you don't need to tell me."

   Levi stepped aside, but was immediately embraced by Eren and bright flush into his clothed chest. He wanted to break away; he wanted to escape. Eren's scent filled his senses, and suddenly he desired nothing more than to wrap himself up in it.

   "C'mon babe, I'm not mad at you." Eren whispered, reaching for Levi's chin and lifting it up to meet his gaze. "If you do the face, I'll open the door."

   Levi furrowed his dark eyebrows, forehead creasing at Eren's taunt. He disliked making that face, but for some odd reason Eren found it to be adorable and used it against him whenever he had the chance. Shitty brat.

   "I hate you." Levi said as he let air fill his cheeks, similar to a pufferfish. He glared at Eren as he did so, but it was nearly impossible to look threatening. Eren giggled, kissing his plush lips softly before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

   "Love you too, now let's eat. Holy shit." Eren groaned the last sentence, opening the door and removing his shoes. Levi followed suit, removing his as well and walked into the kitchen to boil water for pasta.

   As he began filling the pot with warm water, he heard the rustle of a plastic bag from behind. He turned around to see Eren standing next to a bag, contained with multiple candles that looked all too familiar. Levi slammed the pot down on the preheated stove, not caring if he damaged the electric heater.

   "You didn't.. No way.." Levi's voice wavered as he examined the candles, noticing how they all correspond with the ones he originally planned to purchase.

   "You were so invested in smelling everything, you didn't notice me buy these. Should last the rest of the.. Year, right?" Eren giggled, encircling his arms around Levi's waist and placing a kiss on his forehead as he swayed them gently.

   "Love you."

   "Love you too, brat."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a writing hiatus, and I'm attempting to get back into it slowly. It's really difficult, reading other works and looking at my own and knowing it'll never reach that level. But I can only improve from here, sigh.


End file.
